The Animal
by Wolf's Eden
Summary: One cold, winter night finds one woman walking home through a deserted park with the feeling that she's being watched and followed. What could be stalking her? Halloween One-Shot, AU Harry/Melfina


Author's Note- So this is my first contribution for this year's Halloween. It is a song-fic based off of Disturb's The Animal. What can I say? It definitely inspired this one.

A few warnings, this has dark themes, violence, blood, brief nudity. If these aren't your cup of tea and prefer a bit more fluff, you should check out my other Halloween fic, Trick? Or Treat?

Disclaimer: As per usual, I am not the owner of the Outlaw Star series, Takehiko Ito is. Also, I do not own the song, Disturbed does.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

The Animal

**Now!**

All was quiet. The full moon shone high in the clear, dark sky and lit the way for one lone woman. Her heels clicked against the concrete pavement of the sidewalk beneath her, carrying her closer to home with each and every step. The curls in her hair bounced and the folds of her coat flapped in the cold, winter breeze. The distinct scent of pine wafted delicately to her nose, reminding her of the flora the park held. Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of glowing eyes clocked each and every movement with clear intent.

"No, this isn't right," a feminine voice pleaded, a quiver entering her soft words.

"But it is; you know it is," a masculine voice assured. "Let it out. Don't fight it."

The female began to breathe heavily, feeling the change within her attempt to take over. She closed her glowing amber eyes tightly and hugged herself. She couldn't allow this. "No, I can't."

Two large hands gently encased her face and drew her attention, forcing her to open her eyes. His own brightly lit orbs bore into hers and she felt her resolve wane. "The first time is always the hardest. I'll help you."

Moments of silence passed between them before she relented. "…Okay."

**I can feel the animal inside**

**My resolve is weakening**

**Pounding at the doors of my mind**

**It's nearly overpowering**

**I cannot begin to describe**

**The hunger that I feel again**

**Run if you intend to survive**

**For the beast is coming to life**

**Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight**

**Death approaches on this night**

The older woman pulled her coat tighter around her midsection as another winter wind assaulted her. Suddenly, a loud howl echoed through the air and had her whirling around in fright. Nothing was there as her instincts were telling her, screaming at her. Her dark eyes scanned the walkway she had just travelled and even tried to peek through the darkened woods of the park. Still nothing appeared amiss.

The woman straightened herself and laughed off her paranoia, telling herself it was just a stray dog singing its lonely song. Once again she tightened her coat and turned to continue her trek home, when a sight caught her attention. Before her, sitting on a park bench, was a young woman doubled over in what appeared to be pain.

Her previous apprehension and fright forgotten, she approached the woman, worry clearly written across her face. "Miss? Miss, are you alright? Do you need me to call a doctor? Miss?" She received no reply aside from the woman's continued heavy breathing. Taking another step towards the pained girl, the older woman extended her hand and cupped the girl's shoulder. The dark haired woman's shudders ceased and her strained breaths stopped instantaneously.

Slowly, the young woman turned her head and the sight of her glowing, yellow orbs had the older woman taking several steps away, gasping. As slowly as she had turned her head, the woman unfolded herself from the bench and gave the older woman a long hard stare. The older woman's dark eyes were drawn to the long, sharp fangs that protruded from the woman's mouth and quickly darted to the razor sharp talons that adorned the woman's longer than normal fingers.

**For the animal's soul is mine**

**We will be completed right before your eyes**

**I have no control this time**

**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

The younger woman narrowed her eyes as the shuddering from earlier returned. The thing within her was clawing at her from inside, wanting out. Everything was crisper than usual. She could see, even in the dimly lit park, a small bead of perspiration don the older woman's forehead. She could hear the steady thump-thump of the woman's heart accelerate into a hurried tempo. More importantly, she could detect the slightest change in the woman's perfumed scent into one of fear.

She could _smell_ the woman's fear and it smelled oh-so sweet. A tremor of delight swept through her body before being replaced with one of pain as another change took over. Her ears grew pointed and she felt her skull shift just slightly.

"Oh my God," the older woman breathed, taking several more steps away. The young woman didn't express any interest in following, but the older woman's slight relief was short lived.

A shadow cast itself over the older woman and had her twirling about. A large, black furred hand shot out and clamped itself over the woman's mouth before she could even inhale enough air to scream. The mighty beast hoisted the woman inch by slow inch into the air and closer to its long, fang-filled snout. Its talons pricked the skin of her face and neck and it bared each and every fang and let out a bone-chilling growl that had the woman's fight or flight response kick in.

She kicked and fought against the hold when a pain-filled cry drew the attention of both her and the beast that held her.

**I can hear it calling again**

**The primal need is filling me**

**Changes are about to begin**

**And now my blood is boiling**

**I can see the fear in your eyes**

**But you can't bring yourself to scream**

**Time to shed the mortal disguise**

**For the beast is coming to life**

**Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight**

**Death approaches on this night**

From her peripheral view, the older woman could see that the girl was now bent over on the ground, holding her stomach. Loud, crunching noises and the sound of cloth shredding accompanied the girl's screams and vaguely she could see a change in the girl.

Her body was growing in size. Her slender, pale arms bulged with newfound muscle, her spine and limbs lengthened with each bone-chilling crunch, and she could see her torso moving like her organs were shifting position. The woman's beautiful, youthful face contorted as her mouth and nose distended from her skull and took the shape of a dog's muzzle lined with sharp teeth. Her ears relocated to the top of her head and continued to morph into points. Soon after, as her feminine cries turned to harsh snarls, dark fur sprouted over every inch of the woman's body.

The beast that held the older woman whimpered and growled at the morphing woman while maintaining a firm grip upon the woman's face and neck. As the movement and sounds came to a halt, the older woman saw standing in place of the sick girl, a nearly exact replica of the monster that detained her, although a foot or so shorter. Her escape efforts were quickly renewed, but didn't get her anywhere.

**For the animal's soul is mine**

**We will be completed right before your eyes**

**I have no control this time**

**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

The newly formed beast let a loud, feminine growl escape her throat, which the larger monster returned in kind. Abruptly, the woman's freedom was granted as the beast flung her from his grasp. However, before she could attempt a hasty escape, the same beast lashed out with his claws and raked them across her unprotected side.

Blood gushed from the wound to the ground beneath her as she cried out and clutched at her side. A second or two passed, but she didn't receive another blow. Her eyes darted to both of the creatures before her as they lowered themselves onto all fours, crawling slowly toward her with deadly intent. She backed away from them before dashing into the woods behinds her.

Hot tears flowed down her face and she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. She sprinted over fallen logs and tree limbs, and she weaved through the tree trunks. She chanced a glance behind her, and found neither of the beasts chasing her. She continued running for several more minutes until her own body betrayed her and forced her to stop.

**We begin the hunt and I**

**Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight**

**For the kill is close and I will be satisfied**

**For the smell of fear tonight**

**Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied**

**You're mine**

The woman gulped large quantities of air into her lungs and tried to steady her erratic breathing and the pounding of her heart, but the adrenaline coursing through her blood stream made it difficult. The deep gashes in her side refused to clot and continued to flow onto the ground at her feet, but the only thing that was on her mind were the beasts. She settled against the trunk of a tree and let gravity pull her to the leaf covered ground. Taking a deep breath, she turned and peeked around the trunk. Still, nothing was there.

A sense of relief washed over her, but didn't last as hot breath fanned across the back of her neck. She whirled to identify the cause and a scream was ripped from her mouth. As one, both dark, fang-filled snouts descended on the woman. Claws ripped and teeth shredded. Blood pooled to the ground and the woman's shrieks were soon silenced as her vocal cords were torn from her body.

**For the animal's soul is mine**

**We will be completed right before your eyes**

**I have no control this time**

**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

The echoing melodies of the birds' songs were the first sounds Melfina aroused to, but they were not the cause of her awakening. Rather, the warm, wet sensation of something grazing over her jaw and cheek did. She peeked open her chocolate-colored eyes and was met with a pair of purple staring down at her. The owner of those eyes rendered one last lick to her jaw before nuzzling her cheek and claiming her lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet, but quickly turned to one of passion. When he broke the kiss between them, they were both panting slightly.

"How do you feel?" he whispered, running a finger down Melfina's pale cheek.

Melfina looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders, a smile blooming. "I feel really good. But, will it hurt every time?"

"No, each time will become easier and easier until it comes fluidly and with ease."

"Good," she replied, stretching her sore extremities. A comfortable silence passed between them as he rubbed at the sore spots in her back and shoulders and she relished. She turned then, wrapping an arm around the man's waist and nuzzled into the man's neck.

"I love you, Harry."

"And I, you, my Angel," he replied, kissing the crown of her head and pulling her close.

They snuggled into each other, enjoying the warmth their combined body heat provided. Neither seemed to care that their naked bodies were covered head to toe with dried blood, nor did they even register that not six feet from where they lay, the tattered remains of their victim rested.

**For the animal's soul is mine**

**And the world around will never hear your cries**

**An unholy crime**

**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

* * *

End Note- So? Tell me what you guys think. This was my first song-fic. Any constructive criticism?


End file.
